Spirit Warriors
by Warringer
Summary: Nope


Er stand auf dem Hügel und sah durch sein Fernglas. Die Digitalziffern gaben die Verstärkung und die Entfernung an. Die Russen hatten irgendetwas vor, aber er wußte nicht was. Hier tief in China, mitten im Kriegsgebiet bereiteten sie eine Maschiene vor, von der weder der CIA noch die NSA etwas wußten. Er fluchte leise. Dieser Krieg wurde immer schlimmer. Erst hatte der Vietnamkrieg vor dreißig Jahren auf Kambodia übergegriffen, dann auf Tailand und auf Laos, um dann etwa um 1980 China zu erreichen. Damals war der Südostasienkrieg längst zu einem dritten Weltkrieg geworden. Die USA hatten sich die Hilfe ihrer NATO Partner gehohlt und die Kommunisten die Hilfe des Warschauer Paktes.  
  
Aber was das schlimmste war, die Waffensysteme in diesem Krieg wurden immer ausgefeilter. Taktische Kernsprengköpfe im Bereich von einigen hundert Tonnen Sprengkraft, Railguns, Partikelstrahlwaffen, ja selbst übernatürliche Phänomene. In dem Bereich waren die Russen bis vor sechs Jahren führend. Sie besaßen die Möglichkeiten Dämonen einzusetzen und mit ihrem kleinen Corps von Para's, parapsychische Begabungen, die durch Medikamente und Chemikalien aktiviert wurden.  
  
Dann kam das Corps, das US Marine Corps, auf die Idee eine Spezialeinheit zu gründen, um den Para's und den Dämonen auf den Pelz zu rücken. Sie hatten es geschafft bei einigen Indianerstämmen Medizinmänner und Shamanen aufzutreiben und sie dazu gebracht die Mitglieder auszubilden. Aber nicht nur die Indianer hatten die Einheit ausgebildet, auch er selbst und ein alter Freund, beide gebürtige Japaner und, wie hatte es ein General einmal ausgedrückt?, ‚Overpoverd Martial Artists'. Und sie stammten nicht mal aus diesem Universum.  
  
Captain Ranma Saotome seufzte. Fast Zwanzig Jahre war es jetzt her, daß sein Vater diesen verfluchten Wunsch ausgesprochen hatte, der von einer Affenwunschhand, oder so ähnlich, gewährt wurde. ‚Mach meinen Sohn zu einem wahren Kämpfer und Mann,' hatte er gesagt. Ryoga Hibiki war dabei mitgerissen worden. Und jetzt war er seit zwanzig Jahren ein Marine, der unzählige Feuergefechte, Bombenabwürfe und Dämonenangriffe überlebt hatte.  
  
„Und, Chief?" fragte Master Sergeant Ryoga Hibiki.  
  
Ranma wußte nicht mehr genau wann er diesen Nickname aufgeschnappt hatte, aber er passte irgendwie. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Bisher.."  
  
Er sprach nicht weiter als in dem Lager der Russen etwas passierte. Er meinte das Aufheulen der zwei Generatoren zu höhren, die auf zwei Tiefladern standen. Mit schwarzen Begleiterscheinungen baute sich eine Art Portal auf und stabilisierte sich. Aber niemand davor machte Anstalten es zu betreten.  
  
„Scheiße!" fluchte er, nahm das Fernglas von den Augen und drehte sich zu seinem kleinen Sechsmanntrupp um," wir gehen rein."  
  
Damit sprang er auf die Ladefläche des offenen Hummer und positionierte sich hinter der kombinierten Gatling und Railgun. Ryoga sprang seinerseits auf den Beifahrersitz und umgriff sein M2.  
  
„Los geht's!" schrie er.  
  
  
  
Spirit Warriors  
  
Von Awarringer  
  
  
  
Die Sailor Senshi standen auf verlohrenem Posten gegen diesen Dämon. Er war einfach zu stark. Bisher hatte ihn kein Angriff auch nur angekratzt.  
  
Der Dämon war etwa drei Meter groß und bestand einfach nur aus einer Vielzahl von Tentakeln. Anders als alle anderen Gegner, die wenigstens entfernt menschlich und fast immer weiblich gewesen waren.  
  
Merkur versuchte nun seit mehr als zehn Minuten die Schwachstelle des Dämon zu finden und der ganze Rest der Senshi versuchten ihn zu verletzten oder wenigstens zu binden. Aber es wurde immer schwerer. Die Angriffe des Dämons waren Kalziumsplitter, ähnlich wie Knochen, die einige sehr schmerzhafte Verletzungen verursachten, und eine Art Plasmaentladung, die selbst Beton zum schmelzen brachte.  
  
Wie gesagt. Die Senshi standen auf verlohrenem Posten. Grade eben war Saturn von einer ganzen Ladung der Splitter getroffen worden, lag bewustlos auf einem Autowrack und blutete aus mehrern Wunden. Pluto war es ähnlich gegangen. Eine Plasmaentladung war einem Meter an ihr vorbei gegangen, hatte aber immer noch starke Verbrennungen hervorgerufen. Und alle anderen hatten Schnitte und Schürfwunden am ganzen Körper.  
  
Mit einem Mal erfasste Merkur's Computer eine Energieentladung unbekannter Art, wie schon einmal fünf Minuten früher. Dann raste ein offener Hummer um eine Ecke, rammte den Dämon und blieb nach einer 270-Grad-Drehung stehen.  
  
„Go, go, go," schrie ein Mann, hinter einer auf der Ladefläche montierten Waffe.  
  
Der Mann begann weißlich zu leuchten und die Waffe wurde von dem Leuchten erfasst. Die sechs Läufe einer 20mm Gatling begannen zu rotieren und dann schoßen weiße Leuchtstreifen, die einzelnen 20mm Geschosse, auf den Dämon zu, der von den treffenden Projektilen zurückgeschleudert wurde.  
  
Vier Männer waren unterdessen von dem amerikanischen Geländewagen gesprungen und drei von ihnen waren hinter Motorhauben und Betonstücken in Deckung gegangen. Der vierte Mann stand unbewaffnet vor neben dem Hummer. Die drei Männer in den Deckungen brachten Maschinengewehre zum Anschlag und eröffneten das Feuer, während der andere Mann ebenfalls das Feuer eröffnete, wortwörtlich. Vor ihm formten sich Feuerbälle, die kurze Zeit später in den Dämon einschlugen.  
  
Der Kampf war relativ kurz. Der Dämon wurde von 20mm und Kaliber .50 und 7,65-Projektilen zurückgeworfen und löste sich durch dieses Dauerfeuer regelrecht in seine Bestandteile auf, während die Feuerbälle dafür sorgten, daß diese Stücke und auch Teile des eigentlichen Dämons verbrannten. Nach nur einer Minute war der Dämon nur noch ein Häufchen Asche, das von einer leichten Brise verweht wurde.  
  
„Helft den Mädchen," schrie der Mann hinter der Gatling.  
  
Während die Senshi, die bei Bewustsein waren, bisher in einer Art Schockzustand verharrten, bemerkten sie jetzt er was es für Männer waren. Merkur erkannte, daß es sich bei fünf der Männer um US Marines handelte, den sechsten konnte sie nicht einordnen. Der Mann hinter dem Gatling hatte die Rangabzeichen eines Captain, während der Mann, der jetzt, mit einem Browning M2, auf sie zu kam, ein Master Sergeant war. Und sie bemerkte daß der Master Sergeant das M2 mit einer Hand trug.  
  
„Wie geht es ihnen, Ma'am?" fragte der Mann.  
  
„Mir..mir geht es gut," sagte Merkur zögernd, um dann ertwas selbst sicherer zu fragen: „ Wer sind sie?"  
  
Der Mann lächelte.  
  
„Master Sergeant Ryoga Hibiki, Unites States Marine Corps, Spezialeinheit ‚Spirit Warriors'. Und sie, Ma'am?"  
  
„Sailor Merkur."  
  
Sergeant Hibiki hob erst eine Augenbraue, um dann aufzulachen. Er drehte der Kopf leicht zu Seite, ohne daß seine Augen Merkur's Gesicht verließen.  
  
„Yo, Chief! Komm mal eben her!"  
  
Der Captain, der bisher die Umgebung aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, sprang von der Ladefläche und kam auf sie zu. Der Mann, den Merkur nicht einordnen konnte und der ebenfalls die Umgebung beobachtete, folgte ihm.  
  
„Was gibt es, Pig-Boy."  
  
Hibiki verzog das Gesicht leicht.  
  
„Rate mal wen wir hier haben, Chief."  
  
„Spann mich nicht auf die Folter, P-Chan."  
  
Hibiki starrte ihn kurz an, um dann leicht den Kopf zu schütteln.  
  
„Sailor Merkur. Diese Mädchen sind die Sailor Senshi."  
  
Schock war deutlich auf dem Gesicht des Captains zu erkennen, während der andere Mann leicht verstöhrt wirkte.  
  
„Holy Shit."  
  
Er lachte plötzlich auf und schlug Hibiki auf den Rücken.  
  
„Überlaß es den Russen unser Heimatuniversum zu finden," sagte er und drehte sich dann zu Merkur um, immernoch das Lächeln im Gesicht," Captain Ranma Saotome, Unites States Marine Corps, Spezialeinheit ‚Spirit Warriors'."  
  
Der andere Mann folgte dem Bespiel.  
  
„Pavel Kirov, Spezialeinheit ‚Spirit Warriors', ehemals KGB," sagte er mit einem schweren russischen Akzent.  
  
„Wie haben sie diese Feuer..." fragte Merkur und wurde sofort von Kirov unterbrochen.  
  
„Ich bin ein Firestarter, der sogenannter Pyro. Eine parapsychische Fähigkeit. Ich..."  
  
„Chief!" wurde Kirov von einem Schrei unterbochen.  
  
Der Schrei kam von einem Marine, der neben einer schwerverletzten und bandagierten Saturn stand. Alle vier sprinteten zu ihm, während sich die anderen ebenfalls um ihn sammelten.  
  
„Was ist, J.J.?" fragte Ranma besorgt und sah dabei Saturn an.  
  
J.J. sah sie ebenfalls an.  
  
„Sie muß so schnell wie möglich in ein Lazarett oder ein Krankenhaus. Mehrere Dutzend Punktionswunden von soetwas wie Knochensplittern, die ich nicht entfernen kann."  
  
Er schoß die Augen.  
  
„Und sie hat eine Menge Blut verlohren, das wir nicht ersetzten können. Mehrere gebrochene Rippen, eine punktierte Lunge und Niere. Sie muß so schnell wie möglich behandelt werden."  
  
Ranma sah zu Pluto herüber, die ihn anstarrte, während sie von einem anderen Marine gestützt wurde. Er deutete auf sie.  
  
„Was ist mit ihr?"  
  
J.J. warf einen Blick auf sie.  
  
„Plasmabrandwunden ersten und zweiten Grades am rechten Arm und der rechten Seite. Vier gerochene Rippen, rechter Oberarm an zwei Stellen sauber gebrochen, ein Riß in der Milz und der Leber. Und...Oh Shit!"  
  
Er drehte sich wieder zu Saturn um und bekam große Augen.  
  
„Das habe ich ganz Übersehen!" sagte er leicht panisch," Die rechte Herzkammer wurde von einem der Splitter punktiert."  
  
Er drehte sich zu dem Mann um, der Pluto stützte.  
  
„Nose, ich brauche dich für eine Direkttransfusion. Du bist der einzige hier der AB positiv hat."  
  
Nose nickte, setzte Pluto vorsichtig auf den Boden, rollte den rechten Ärmel hoch und ging zu J.J. zu, der die Transfusion vorbereitete.  
  
„Tank, Sarge, bringt Saturn auf den Wagen."  
  
Der Sechste der ‚Spirit Warriors' und Ryoga griffen nach einer Trage, die auf der Ladefläche des Hummers lag und hoben Saturn langsam darauf, um sie dann auf den Ladefläche des Wagens zu bringen.  
  
Markur sah Ranma mit großen Augen an.  
  
„Wie hat er..."  
  
„Wir sind bei einem unserer ersten Einsätze vor elf Jahre mit einer Chemikalie in Berührung gekommen, die bei uns latente Parapsychische Fähigkeiten aktivier hat. J.J. hat so eine Art medizinischen Röntgenblick. Er braucht nur jemanden Ansehen und er weiß was ihm fehlt."  
  
Tank kam inzwischen auf sie zu.  
  
„Wir können."  
  
Ranma nickte. 


End file.
